Carmesí
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Podría llegar a odiarle, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Esta a merced del león de ojos carmesí...Era suya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Hace cuanto tiempo, sin saberlo empezaba a extrañar esto bueno sin más queridos míos venga la música, digo, la historia.**

**Este sin duda alguna es un nuevo proyecto, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Inicio**

El sonido de choque de espadas se hizo presente en la habitación, ambos rostros miraban desafiante al contrarío intentando adentrarse en lo infinito de su ser. Ella lo miraba con determinación y un deje de frustración; él, con arrogancia, sin embargo había algo en el fondo de su corazón que tenía reservado a la joven frente a él.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, y sus acelerados corazones eran presa de la lucha que se estaba viviendo en aquel lugar.

-Terminemos con esto…-Habló Saber dirigiendo su espada hacia Gil.

-Ja-Bufó-Si gano, que es lo más probable, te convertirás en mi esposa-Contesto Gilgamesh.

No hubo más palabras a excepción de los gritos de guerra y obviamente la aceptación de derrota por parte del perdedor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Realidad- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saber pov.

Escuchaba a lo lejos una sueva brisa, y una voz llamándome, lograba reconocerle sin duda alguna.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien despierte, joven rey, me logra escuchar-Claro que la escuchaba.

-Marta-Susurré-Estoy bien-Logré incorporarme en la cama, mientras me colocaba la mano en la cabeza a modo de soportar el dolor en la cabeza.

-Oh, qué alivio, pensé lo peor su majestad.

Me sorprendí, no por el hecho de sus palabras, sino pues que esto era real, lo que para mi alivio significaba que lo vivido con Gil era un sueño.

-Tome esto le hará sentir mejor-Hablo Marta mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

Acepto agradecida el agua, pero al observar detenidamente su mano, soltó el vaso. Todo era verdad, empezó a sentir temor y hasta odio…en su mano brillaba el anillo color carmesí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí esta el segundo capítulo**

**ojala sea de su total agrado n.n**

* * *

**Empezando de cero**

**¿Tenía ganas de llorar?**

Quizás si, pero debía ser fuerte...como...como era posible semejante infortunio.

No es que tuviera poco con su actual visita a la época de su ultimo master y enterarse de su boda con la joven Rin.

Eso sin duda alguna le había destrozado el corazón, sin embargo logró con el poco tiempo acostumbrarse a que...que ya nada sería igual.

Pero es no era causa para que la buena suerte se le esfumara como si de un saco roto se tratara.

No es que temiera, pues el dueño de aquel anillo se encontraba a metros de la tierra, pero aún así sentía que su vida ya no le pertenecía.

**Fuyuki**

Lograba divisarse una pequeña de unos aproximadamente cinco años, iba apresurada a su lugar favorito de la casa.

El sótano.

La niña estaba tan ocupada corriendo divertida por todo el lugar, al chocar con una estantería cayó uno de los bisturís allí guardados.

**Época de caballeros.**

Saber recorría con agrado los jardines de su castillo, pero se detuvo en algo que parecía importante para ella.

Todas sus rosas según las recordaba era azules, sin embargo ahora en el centro se hallaba una totalmente roja.

-Marta, como es que sucedió esto-Comentó algo sorprendida.

-Eso también quisiéramos saberlo nosotras señora.

-Sabe, en algunos casos significa nuevo amor-Respondió Adel, la más pequeñas de las sirvientas.

-Adel, respeta a su majestad.

-No, no te preocupes quizás si tenga razón-Hablo Saber.

Todas quedaron a la expectativa mientras su rey se mostraba pensativa.

-Es mejor que me retire.

Decidió que lo más correcto era descansar, pues empezó a sentir un mareo repentino.

NUNCA, nunca significaba eso una buena señal.

Al llegar a su alcoba inmediatamente el sueño la consumió. En él se hallaba su master sustituta.

-Irisviel-Preguntó algo sorprendida.

-En un gusto volver a verte rey de los caballeros-Sonrió-Solo estoy aquí pues vengo a confirmar tus sospechas.

-Entonces...si es como lo pensé...estoy...es...estoy.

-Si.

-Supongo que nada se le puede hacer, en algún momento tendría que llegar.

-Lamento no poder estar más tiempo...suerte en la nueva guerra por el grial.

* * *

**Bueno que os pareció si esta peor que la comida que no les agrada háganmelo saber y si quieren que agregue algo o alguien díganme okis.**

**saludos :3**


End file.
